


Knightly Lady Sworn To Blood

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [15]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: The Burning Legion has burnt out. More trials await, but for the moment, Lady Liadrin can rest, relax, and pass time with some of the champions that made this victory possible.
Relationships: Liadrin (Warcraft)/Original Character(s)
Series: Gifts and Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Kudos: 4





	Knightly Lady Sworn To Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberpunkDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/gifts).



> Gift for [CyperpunkDragons.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons)
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

With the ultimate fall of the Burning Legion came a sort of...relief. Not peace, certainly, for Azeroth still cried out in pain at her wound, and the unity in the world brought by a greater enemy was once again falling to the wayside. It was difficult to imagine how many trials would await them.

Such thoughts were never far from the mind of the matriarch of the Blood Knights, but she had other interests on her mind. Being a paladin did not mean she could not commemorate victory, and no occasion was more worthy of celebration than the final defeat of the demons that had caused so much pain, on Azeroth and beyond.

Everyone had contributed to this success, in one way or another, but this particular group of five had helped her so specifically and so spectacularly that on her invitation they had surrounded, stripped, and begun to enjoy her.

Five cocks, all so close, and so...magnificently different. They all stood around her, beating their shafts with their hands, Liadrin herself kneeling in supplication and acceptance as her gaze and focus danced from one dick to the next. Her golden eyes, purified of fel addiction, did not know where to look...and her nose did little to guide her decision. Every scattered drop of sweat, every little breath, every little ripple off of their bodies, left her ears a little more flushed and her cheeks redder with anticipation. Liadrin pawed at her breasts, palming her stiffening nipples, and rubbed her thighs together with growing excitement.

The orc’s was short and thick, a dull green tangled with black hair, and seemed to reek most delightfully of sweat and salt. The troll’s, longer and thinner and comparatively hairless, carried the acrid stench of smoke and jungle heat, but it only drew her attention all the more. That of her fellow blood elf was perfectly, wonderfully slender, groomed, and easy on the nostrils, bringing her mind back to the fresh forests of Eversong. The tauren’s was a massive hulk of a thing, coated in fur, flared and wider across than she dared measure, and the scents assailing her mind recalled the bracing, sharp cold of mountain air. The forsaken’s was a mismatched ash-gray color, stitched to their crotch with delicate precision, and smelled of dust and the sickly sweet of death.

All wonderful, and all worthy in their own marvelous ways. Lady Liadrin licked her lips and kept swinging her head to and fro, watching how they jerked their dicks, hypnotized by the swaying of their ballsacks as they stroked. Five pairs of nuts, running the gamut from fat and wrinkled to supple and smooth, representing a rainbow of colors to match their cocks...save for the forsaken. But all drew her attention, as she imagined the cum resting within them, eager to be spilled at her request.

“Our humblest thanks, Lady Liadrin. Never would we have expected to be given such a privilege.” The warlock could not bow, but he did his best to curtsy while still working his dick with his slender, delicate fingers. Liadrin did not get the sense that her brethren and countryman was disrespecting her, even as he employed her as the target for his masturbation and his smooth balls jolted in the expectation of emptying themselves over her.

“We neva woulda been able ta do dis without ya, Lady.” The rogue licked her lips, tongue brushing her tusks as her three-fingered hand squeezed her blue dick. It was...distractingly shiny with sweat and precum, shuddering and wobbling heavily as her nuts jumped with every little touch, such to draw Liadrin’s notice and interest at their unexpected heft

“You have done the Horde proud, Liadrin. And all of Azeroth, to tell the truth.” The shaman grunted approvingly, muscular green arms twitching with exertion as trickles of sweat worked their way down from her face. Her ballsack, the color of rusted copper and tangled with thick raven hair, swung like a pendulum, this way and that, and Liadrin felt her mouth water.

“Would it be presumptuous of me to suggest a hurrah is in order for the matriarch of the Blood Knights?” The warrior, thin and gangly and downright frail in appearance, but not ability, spoke in a ragged, tired, voice, driven by neither oxygen nor exertion. She was the only one not sweating or breathing heavily, befitting her half-life, as she beat her shaft, and her two-toned nutsack shuddered and shook in response to Liadrin’s hungry gaze.

“It would not. I am ready when you all are.” The druid spoke last, every weighty, heavy movement along his cock reverberating up his whole body. His motions were not as fast as his companions, but they did not need to be, not when he had by far the largest, meatiest cock of them all. The slightest stimulation sent a thrum down, right to his balls, which throbbed in accordance with his motion.

“As am I.” Lady Liadrin spoke, nodding as she tried to look at all of them at once. She just couldn’t decide who merited her attention the most. Her fellow blood elf, the mirror to her own experience, familiar yet exceptional? The troll, exotic and enticingly made available, when it might have never been possible? The orc, raw and dirty and wonderfully humbling, a reminder that greatness lay anywhere and everywhere? The forsaken, bizarre and borderline taboo, and no less enchanting? The tauren, by the virtue of the sheer mass and merit of it all?

Decisions were impossible. All were worthy of her devotion.

“Champions, you have served the Horde with honor, grace, and might.” It was difficult to give a rousing speech when on her knees, watching two men and three women jerk off to the sight of her naked, available body, but Liadrin was a determined woman. “And you have given us, and the world, victory.”

Liadrin’s eyes fluttered, and she did not resist the impulse to moan at the warmth budding within her. “T...that should earn you more accolades than any one person can give. But I can provide some small service to that end.”

Five dicks, being stroked in their own tempo. Five pairs of balls, all throbbing and tense and eager. Lady Liadrin could almost  _ feel _ them ready to burst, and the cocktail of swirling, heady musk of them all was...impossible for her to resist.

“Thank you, heroes of the Horde. If nothing else, my body will be your refuge for the storm to come.” Liadrin spread her legs in her kneel, cupped her hands in front of her breasts, and opened her mouth wide. Her tongue stuck out, drooling and waiting, and it was an invitation that was impossible to resist.

But this party had conquered much together, and they knew their partnerships well. So, in tandem, a chorus of five voices rang out.

“Hail, Lady Liadrin!”

They were still repeating their call as the first wave of spunk shot out. Liadrin did not dare close her eyes, for fear of missing where it would come from first, but the truth was that all five erupted at once in a marvelous crescendo. The cum of the blood elf, troll, orc, forsaken and tauren cascaded over Liadrin in a sticky white wave, drenching her in their salty, thick cream. And it kept coming. It scattered in her hair, poured onto her face, splattered her tits, coated her belly, filled her palms, and drenched her legs until she was utterly painted in a heavy sheen of cum from five different people. The sensation of being so completely plastered and soaked was more than Liadrin’s already-delicate restraint could bear, and her thighs ground together in desperate hope to usher along her own accompanying orgasm. It chased the climaxes that covered her, writhing and raw, a fluttering clenching in pursuit of the peak that had rained her.

When the fluid dripped onto her eyes, she had to close them, after glorying in seeing it all happen, and she took the chance to bring her cupped hands to her lips and drink deeply of the loads they had given her. With a smack of her lips, she swallowed it, and then rubbed her hands over her body, as if to spread around more of what was already liberally coating her.

Naked, dirtied, and vulnerable, she welcomed it all, and it only then occurred to her how long she’d been wanting treatment like this. She felt not degraded, but elevated, even when kneeling, for she was the object of their devotion, and the instrument of their joy. Through her, these heroes would find some brief satisfaction, and she herself would at last reap the rewards earned from a lifetime of hurt, servitude, and penance.

“I...am so wonderfully  _ proud _ of you, champions.” Liadrin said through cum-filmed lips, a bubble of spunk popping between her teeth as she spoke. “You are among the glories of the Horde, and it is only fitting that we mark your elevation.”

That was all the impetus her dear partners needed. Lady Liadrin did not know how they would arrange themselves. Would the orc and tauren shove their meaty dicks into her hands while the blood elf enjoyed her pussy, the forsaken fed her their cock, and the troll enjoyed her backside? Would the elf be beaten off, in combination with the troll, while the orc got sucked off, the forsaken creamed her cunt, and the tauren...oh, goodness. How would she handle the tauren’s bullcock? That was a titan, a monster, and it might have been more than she could take...if she wasn’t determined to see this through, whatever the struggle. And that was just for that particular opening, and arrangement. How many more ways could they go about this, for all five? How many  _ would _ they?

Truthfully, Liadrin saw no point in guessing how things would go. But as the party of five fell upon her, the matriarch of the Blood Knights knew that she would be well-employed, well-enjoyed, well-rewarded, and well-regarded as she emptied the balls of some of the Horde’s finest adventurers, and was fucked by all of their cocks. It would be an experience well worth remembering.


End file.
